deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Outbreak
Only hours after the French Police released the captured test subjects in Grenoble, the outbreak began and the first larger hordes of infected started to form in western Europe. Paris was among the first major cities to become overwhelmed, the rest of France fell only hours after. The N4 Pandemic Unknowningly to most airports in Europe, infected citizens with as little as a scratch or bite fled via planes, but made the whole situation only worse by spreading the infection all around the world. That was all it took for them to become zombies. In the end, most of the "first world" countries were filled with infected only few days after the Grenoble Raid, with the major cities being either overrun already or under siege by the so-called "zombies". Fairview City As the infected subjects released back into society, the virus was able to quickly spread among the population at an alarming rate. The next day, newspapers published stories of the walking dead, but none were taken seriously by the public. However, news of the human drug trials sparked riots in front of the Secronom building. After failed police action at Secronom, several undead stumbled out of the building, where they quickly tore their way through the& rioting crowd rampaging, tearing, maiming, and feasting on the unfortunate. Within one week, the whole city was infected. The U.S government sent in crack teams of soldiers, but they would also fail. None of the evacuation helicopters returned. After the failed attempts, the U.S. goverment systematically incenerated many major cities and deployed nuclear/radiation (accounted for appearance of irradiated infecteds). Once the goverment had made sure that anything that they could do about the outbreak was done, the surviving US troops were shipped to alaskan basses as the weather there was far too cold for the virus to survive. Only few people managed to escape the disaster once the virus hit their local area, with Fairview being a notable exception due to its brave citizens, which realized the danger of the infection at least somewhat early compared to the rest of the world and managed to prepare themselves. But even that didn't help much, since the infected hordes simply overran even the barricades of the best equipped survivors within the first days after the infection hit Fairview. Although, many people were now alerted and managed to flee the city early enough to survive in the rather unpopulated farmlands around the Inner City. These people also form the majority of survivors which slowly returned to the edge of Fairview City, once Nastya's Holdout was formed and the news about a secure outpost, which manages to effectively repel the permanent threat of N4 infected, became well known. Aftermath It is unknown why all of the current survivors in Nastya's Holdout were able to avoid becoming infected as well, but scientists speculate that part of the virus became airborne and widespread, but was weak enough to give the human immunity system time to produce an antidote to kill the virus cells producing the negative aspects of Nerotonin-4. Although, due to this unique antidote, an enhanced version of Nerotonin-2 remained in the survivors' bodies, enabling them to train their muscles to almost superhuman strength with comparatively little effort. A minor side effect of this is that the survivors of Fairview require far more nutrition per day to actively use their newly gained body power. Category:Background Story